Nico di Angelo becomes a teacher
by simonDAgreat
Summary: Nico di Angelo becomes a teacher of Hogwarts, helping the boy-who-lived, of course being force against his will. he will help Harry Potter to survive the life of being the chosen hero. What will happen? will thinks get any better? or worser?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Entrance

Harry's POV

It was September's cloudless yet starry night. It was the school year in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The second to the seventh years ride the carriage pulled by Thestrals, they are creatures that are invisible to those who didn't see death, they could only be seen by those who seen death. The first years are on the boats crossing the lake with Hagrid the gamekeeper and Professor care of Magical creatures, it was tradition for the first years to sail.

It was Harry's and his friends' fifth year at Hogwarts. Of course after the incident of two dementors, a foul creature that feeds on happiness and souls, attacked Little Whinging. Then the ministry of magic demanded him to attend the disciplinary hearing. With the help of Dumbledore and a mysterious wizard in wizengamot that defended him. Now he was free from the charge.

The Great hall was still on its full glory, candles floating med-air, the roof that shows the young starry night, golden plates gleaming every single table. What beautiful scenery, fit for royalty for kings and queens. The four house Tables were packed and happy, students chattering and fooling around. They were waiting the first years to be sorted on the sorting hat. Rivalries and friends chatter, a harmonious night for young students.

On the Gryffindor door table, there was the boy-who-lived or lied as it was a ministry stated. He was chattering with Ron and Hermione, happy he was still attending this school year. He then scanned the staff table looking at the new and old staff members, then he notice a little pink toad like woman sitting that next with Snape, she recognize her at the hearing. 'She must be the new DADA professor' Harry thought. Then he notices another chair next to Professor McGonagall where she seated.

"Hermione," He whispered. "Do you know who'll be sitting on the empty chair?"

Hermione look at him eyebrow furrowed, confused that she didn't even notice an empty chair. She looks at the table then to Harry. She whispered. "I don't know. The entire subject teachers are here already. May be there are new Professor or something, let's just wait ok."

Harry just shrugged but still curios. He looked at the other house tables, and then he saw Cho Chang on the Ravenclaw table, his heart made a little summersault. He was cut on his daydreaming when he heard his two best friends bickering like an old married couples. A happy grin sketched on his young face.

Then the doors of the great halls opened, little first years were lined by two's. They were nervous and scared at the sorting on house. The older students were snickering, laughing on the faces of the young wizards and witches.

Ron whispered on Harry. "They look like they'll wet their pants." He snickered with Harry.

Professor McGonagall placed a three legged stool on the ground along a dirty old hat. The first years were giving the hat an add look, and questioning stare. When the hat started singing.

Harry and Ron was still whispering each other when Hermione wacked them on their heads using a rolled the daily Prophet newspaper, looking at them with a stern look. "Shut up you two, the sorting –" she was on cut when the sorting hat was start singing. When the hat gave its warning and all the stuff.

Professor was holding a long scroll reading the names of first years alphabetically. When she called all the names and sorted them all on their respective houses.

The head master then started his welcoming speech, twinkling eyes and old yet welcoming smile. "To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" Then the food just appeared out of tin-air, making the other hungry students to droll. All the students started chattering, getting food. It was a great night.

After the feast was finish, Dumbledore started his speech and warning. When introducing the new professor. "I want you to all meet the new Professor on DADA, Professor Umbrigde," Umbridge gave them a very sweet smile, making the other students to gag. "And I am please to introduce you to our new Professor, Professor di Angelo," When the students heard the name, they went whispering each other and it was getting lauder specially the Slytherin house. Harry and Ron gave a question look to Hermione, asking if she knew anything about this new professor. "Let's talk later." Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron.

Dumbledore raise his hand silencing the students, effectively making the students to shut up. "He will be your ne teacher on our new course in Hogwarts, 'Physical combat and defense' –." He was cut when the doors burst open creating a big thunderous noise. The students and staff look at interest at the person who interfering the professor's speech.

The person that created the noise was standing there in all his glory was a 21 year old man. Then he started walking, the way he was walking was like a predator stalking his prey, Harry look at the person with interest and curiosity. Harry took notice that the new person was wearing a dark leather jacket, dark ripped pants, and hunting boots. He has a dagger earing on his right ear and a skull silver ring with red ruby for a pair of eyes. The students were whispering.

When the new comer was in front of Dumbledore he gave the headmaster a bow. "Ah, good evening professor di Angelo," gasp from the Slytherin house was heard, even the Ravenclaws were now chattering each other, but the other students houses gave them an odd look. Dumbledore continued. "Students I am pleased to present you out new Physical combat and defense."

The new Professor faced the students. Every female and male students gasp, from the male beauty and angelic no godly face of the new professor, he looked like a royalty. The female population was ogling him especially he gave them a smirk, but the male students were giving him daggers, because of jealousy and envy. The others who had a girlfriend snake their hands tighter on their girlfriend waist than usual.

Hermione was staring at the new Professor, he look like those sculptured gods she visited in the museums, he look like a god himself. He was tall may be 6feet and 3 inches, pale ivory skin, perfect black shaggy hair and dark endless pit eyes you couldn't distinguished the irises and the pupil. He has an athletic body figure, muscled and lethal.

The new professor has a dark raven with ruby eyes on his right shoulder. Harry could see an aura of power and authority, yet there was fear and death coming from the new teacher even the ghost was bowing their head like he was the king of ghost or something on the new professor.

Then he remembered something like it was a punck in the gut. He whispered to Hermione. "Guys that's the person who help me on my trial." Hermione gave him an awe and incredible look. She didn't answered when Dumbledore started speaking again.

"Please professor have a seat, now where am I? ahh I see –." The new professor went to seat where the empty chair near Professor McGonagall. ""...tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-" he was cut by the new DADA professor. Giving her an incredible look. Never have been a teacher cut the headmaster that way. Giving them a very sweet disturbing smile to the students.

"Hem-Hem... Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. [...] The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be –."

She was cut by Professor di Angelo. Giving him a murderous glare, if glares could kill, he was 6 feet under the ground; her face was 50 shades of red, 'a red toad, funny.' Nico thought.

"Thank you, Professor." His voice was whole yet velvet, he has an Italian accent, making the girls swoon on him more. Melting their hearts by his voice. "It was really wonderful speech and all but please let the headmaster speak first right? Right," Giving her a mocking smile. "The floor is all yours headmaster." Giving Dumbledore a nod.

"Thank you for that wonderful speech you gave us, Professor Umbridge, Professor di Angelo" Dumbledore said, bowing to Umbridge, giving a wink on Nico after her speech. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held….. And about the forbidding forest please do not go there…."

Hermione started saying. "Well that means many things about what Umbridge, reasons why she came here." Giving them a very calculating stare and longing look to Nico.

Harry was shocked hearing this, and he asked. "What does it means anyway?" Thinking it was just some unimportant thing. Yet Ron replied. "Who cares it's just a boring speech. Pfft."

"Guys this is serious, it means that the Ministry of Magic are interfering Hogwarts." Giving Ron a glare before turning his head to Professor Dumbledore, listening on what he was saying. She didn't care the shocked expression on her friends face.

After the speech, all the students went to their respective dormitories, they got their timetables. Some of the students compared theirs to their other classmates. The Prefects were taking the younger students their dormitories and such.

The golden trio and Neville were in the common room discussing about the new Professor. "What's so important about the professor?" Harry ask, he was curious about why the Slytherin gasp and in awe.

Neville answered it. "The di Angelo's are one of the ancient and noble house, my grams said that the di Angelo's should have been dead long time ago." With an awe and shaky voice.

"Yeah, I read the newspaper, so I search for the di Angelo on some books; I bought the books in Flourish and Blotts. I found out that the di Angelo's was one of the most wealthiest and powerful pureblood families but they were the most kindest and the most beautiful, not even the veela's allure and beauty could challenge the di Angelo's. And they say that they were really an angel, their name suits them really." Hermione said, giving them a look.

Neville just nods in response but Ron just snorts. "Ha! I think he'll become another Snape. Look at his eyes and hair. He looks like an angel for you but he looks like a devil's spawn to me." Ron exclaimed.

Hermione just shook her head. "You don't understand, there family are the ones who first accepted muggle borns like me. But nobody could stop them, even some say they were blood traitors but you know what they did, they made them poor."

Harry was shock hearing those. He needs to ask Sirius about this. "I think I'll letter Sirius. I need to ask him about the di Angelo's"

Hermione and Ron just nods. Neville spoke. "What do you think about the new subject? Hermione?"

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. "I think it will be useless. We have magic right? So why need to study Physical Combat and Defense." she said.

Ron just yawn. "I'm sleepy, come on guys." Then he look at Harry have you finish your letter?"

Harry just gave him a nod and went to Hedwig. Harry said. "Did you notice the raven on his shoulder, those are creepy raven it has red eyes." Hermione just shrugs "I don't know, I'll just look at the library tomorrow."

They went to bed, changed and ready to sleep. Harry said before closing his eyes. "Ron I think this year will be a long and strange year don't you think?"

Ron answered. "Yes, yes it will."

**(I CHANGE SOME. AND I MADE IT WHEN I WAS DRUNK AND ALL. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD. I HAVE A HEADACHE AND A HANGOVER AND ALL THE S**t...SO IF YOU MY DEAR READER HAD A COMPLAIN AND ALL. REVIEW...) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Force against my wil**l

**Nico PO**V

This day, he has only a few times for himself. So he took this free time to go to a cemetery on New Orleans, peace and quiet for a minute on his busy schedule. Then suddenly a crack underneath a tree he was hanging on, appeared then a bony hand clutching a letter. Nico hopped down bending to get the letter before giving the skeleton hand a drachma to the skeleton servant. Nico looked at the letter showing the signs his father; he opened the letter and read it. "Son, I need you now!" He knows it came from his father. Who is their right mind to send a letter via skeleton hands came from the ground none the less, with that he shadow traveled in the underworld Castle of Hades.

Nico entered the throne room, bowing to his father on respect, before he spoke. "Father, you called." Looking to his father's eyes, the almost similar dark orbs he has, giving him a questioning stare.

"Do you know that there are wizards and witches in Europe, right?" giving him son, his only living son a questioning look. "Of course father, I met some in the Elysium." Nico stated, waiting for his father to finish. "I will give you a short story about the wizard world, how did they stupid little wizards are made, thinking they were powerful and all. Millennia ago or so, Hecate, I'm sure you know her; she's the goddess of magic and what not. She blessed few mortals who have been favored and adored by her, making them perform magic but with a price of course they could only perform using wands. Not just like the Hecate's spawn, they don't need wands or any objects to channel their magic, not just like the blessed once that needs to channel. And then the old blessed mortals multiplied and spread, the older families that have been the once originated the magical bloodlines, so they created communities and their own government."

Nico nodded, he thought 'why is he telling me this, unless I have a magical blood in me, or perhaps he wants me to kill another worthless and evil mortals', so he asked his father. "So why telling me this father, what do you want me to know?" Giving his father a calculating yet curios eyes. Hades replied, hesitant for a moment of seconds. "I want you to know that your mother, Maria is a witch, that's one of the reason she could see me. Do not talk yet, let me finish. Anyway before your mother died she made me promise to tell you about your heritage being a wizard. Not just any wizard the di Angelo's was one of the blessed of Hecate, so it means your blood line are one of the oldest and important families." Hades paused for a moment giving his son some time to sink in before he started again. "And I want to fulfill this promise that your mother asked, my Maria." Hades voice was softening when he said his old lovers' name. He paused for a moment to give his son to sink the news.

"Anyway your mother was the last of di Angelo's and thought that your bloodline or any members of your bloodline are dead." If you are asking me who will teach you magic. Hecate will be your teacher and apprentice."

When he finishes talking, there was a load crack echoed. The father and son look at the new comer, standing there near the giant door, wearing black robes with signs and alchemy written on her robes. Nico thought she looks beautiful yet deadly, yet realization struck him, he bowed before acknowledging the goddess before him. "Hello, Lady Hecate nice meeting you." With calm and collective face and voice when he spoke to the goddess but Hades just look at her and said. "Hecate nice to see you now." Sarcasm dripping like venom in his voice. Hecate just raised her very elegant eyebrow, she replied. "Likewise, Lord Hades." Hades just gave her a hard gaze before looking at his son again.

"Now Nico she will teach you everything you must and need to know about the world. You will start now. Hecate and Nico go. I have important things to do. Good day." With the Lord of the Dead's farewell he vanishes in to the shadow.

Hecate gave Nico a long stare and Nico gave her a curios look. Hecate broke the ice, she said. "Hello, Nico di Angelo, nice meeting you again. Let's get straight to business. This will be the arrangement and schedule on your classes and apprenticeships to me." With a swift on her hand she was holding a folder on her left arm.

She then gave it to Nico. "And before we start, you can't do magic without your wand and it's your lucky day I see, I have found 3 wands. Let's see which is for you and remember the wand choses its wielder." With that, she took three different wands in her robe's pocket. "Pick one, please."

Nico look at the three wands, one that's looked like a long black twig with a black diamond on the base, the other one looked like a brown yet has thorns on it, a little shorter that the first, and the last but not the least is a pure white wand not so long and not so short, it looks so perfect for him even though he doesn't like the color white much.

Nico said. "I choose the white one, please." Hecate nod, with a sly smile on her face. She gave the wand to Nico. When he holds the wand, nothing happened, no sparks, no power gaining, nothing. "Do not worry. That wand has no magical core in it so it doesn't create any reaction yet. Your blood will be the magical core of your wand."

With that Nico took a dagger in the shadows, cutting his right hand, and then he places his cut hand on the coreless wand. Then the whole room becomes darken, the flames on the torches withered and dies, the air becomes chilly and cold, yet it stop and the room becomes normal again.

Hecate with a nod and a small twitch on her lips. "We will start tomorrow and almost forgot your wand consists on human bones and 13' inches and your blood as the core, very powerful wand, very dangerous those who use it that isn't the owner." With that she was gone.

Nico was cut on his daydreaming about the past five months, when he first found out he is a wizard, when the some Professor Minerva Mcgonagall cleared her throat before speaking. "Professor di Angelo you may come in now." He gave her a nod and stepped in the great hall. The female Professor eyed the new teacher. Nico di Angelo, he was in a family with dramatic entrance and exit, so of course being in his blood he uses some of his demigod powers. He opened the large door with a booming noise. He eyed his surroundings, looking at the bratty children he will teaches for a whole school year. He saw the girls ogling him with lust on their eye. 'They look like sex deprived nymphomaniacs creepy little witches' Nico thought. he didn't care we was used to already in both camps and in the mortal world and even many male gave in jealousy and envy, few of the male students who has a girlfriend hooked their arm to their girlfriend's waist . He gave a small croute bow, and then he marched with grace and power. Grace and power, he remembered his father gave his a lecture being a prince and heir of the underworld and the mountain of paper works he gave him. He walks with an emotionless yet cold feature. He almost forgot that he has in pet raven Ripper on his left shoulders; it was a gift from Hecate.

When he was in front of the staff table he gave the headmaster a nod and look at the students given them a small speech. "Hello students. I am Nico di Angelo, Your professor on Physical Combat and Defense. I hope you will learn many things from me and I hope we could work together my dear co-professors. Have a wonderful night." He was regretting his decision to become a teacher. He remembered his father and Hecate force him to teach. Of course he looked for a loophole and he found one. 'Father, how could I teach them if I myself look like a student? They wouldn't listen and be suspicion at a 16 year old teaches at Hogwarts.' Yet Hecate found a solution she turned him into twenty-one years old form.

He didn't show it in the whole feast about his irritation and discomfort at the time after all he trained himself to become a good lying even Hermes himself would be proud of him. After the feast were finish and the students and staffs went to bed. But he was called by the headmaster. "Nico my boy. The house elf Dobby will guide you to you respective quester. Please if you need anything just call the elves of find the kitchen, Dobby will tell you. Now off you go. You need sleep." With that, the headmaster went to the other side of the door.

With the help of the elf. He found his room, the door is a painting. A painting of a levitating female ghost on a graveyard at midnight. White gown beautiful face but sad. The woman in the painting talked. "I will be the door keeper professor; please what will be your password?" Nico thought for a moment and he said. "The doors of death." With that the door opened letting Nico walk inside his new room. He has a office, a Bathroom, a size bed and a closet.

He sighed thinking that it will be a very long day tomorrow and he was regretting it already. With strip naked with his boxers on and went to bed but before that he opened his window and let his pet Raven fly outside, free, can kill and eat any animal hi wants. "I hope my students won't be brats and all the shit." He fell asleep without dreams or nightmares.

**(REVIEW PLS...) +_+ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: First Day**

Harry's whole day was the worst first day of school even, being insulted by Professor Snape again, and 30 Points deduction on the Gryffindor, Malfoy's being a first class jerk, and most of all a detention with the new DADA Professor Umbridge.

Hermione was complaining about DADA class not using wands on his right side and Ron on his left side complain about Snape being a greasy git. The Golden Trio and the Gryffindor's with their rivaled house the Slytherian is now attending their last class for Monday, The Physical Combat and Defense, they don't know why their headmaster required them to learned how to defend themselves if they have their wands for protection. But non-the-less they were still going, they could not complain or anything yet.

When the students where outside of the classroom for Physical Combat and Defense. The students heard the music, a piano music to be exact, playing inside the room. It was a beautiful yet sad music I has so much passion and emotion on every tone, every sound it makes. Then the door burst open every students pick inside. Surprising the only object in the room is the piano on the middle, the chock board and there were no tables.

But the most surprising was the Professor Nico was playing the music, his eyes close yet such grace with every key he touches. Then the music was getting intense, faster yet still beautiful but the passion turned into something else something more beautiful and then the music stops but the sound of the music was still there on our ears replaying on our minds, the music and player stops but Professor's eyes was still close, a calm and harmony emitting his face, then he smile, a very world winning smile tug on his face.

Hermione whispered to Harry. "That was the most beautiful music I ever heard. Don't you think Harry?" Harry just nods he was speechless, all the students was speechless. The room was silent even the Slytherians didn't comment. They themselves struck with awe on their faces.

"Good afternoon students, what a lovely day it is, don't you think." He suddenly stands facing the students. With a flick on his wand the room changes yet the piano was still there on all its glory, the room turned into a ballroom. "Please wit down on the floor. We will have a game. I called it, questions and answers. I will give you one question and you will answer truthfully after you answered you will give me a question. So please ask any question."

The whole room races their hands. All the students want to know something on their new teacher; he was an enigma, a beautiful enigma to them. Nico choose Hermione, standing up, a little blush was on her chicks. "What is your name, Young lady? And that will be your question." Professor stated. Hermione said. "Hermione Granger sir." And she ask the Professor. "Sir, where did you learn to play the piano?" With curiosity oozing on her voice. With a tug on his lips he answered. "I learned on my father's house actually, there was a grand piano their on his music room and I was curious, so I played it, when my step-mother heard it she taught me and now I learned." That was the start every students ask different question, if he is single or what he does before he came here on Hogwarts to teach, where in his father and many more but the professor just ask simple questions their name or what favorite colors they like or food. Then it was Harry's turn, he was curious about the Professors wand, it look like an ordinary wand but it looks so different, so he ask. "Sir, if I may ask what is your wand made of actually, because it looks like porcelain, not wood sir."

The professor just raises his eye brow at Harry but he answered him. "Yes Harry you are correct, it is not made from wood but it is made from human bones and the core is my blood and its 13' inches long and yes students I created the wand." The students' on the room was shocked, a wand made out of human bones and a core on the users blood and most of all he created his own wand. Harry gave Hermione a look saying 'let's go to the library later'

The whole students in the room was whispering, fear on their eyes and all, question of its possible or not and what not. But they were cut when the Professor clap his hands twice. "Now if you are finish with your whispering like little children, let's start the lesson. Ms. Granger please would you be my dance to day?" the professor ask her and Hermione was blushing madly but nods.

"Okay students please look for a partner, we shall dance the waltz. And please those who don't know the dance steps just follow me please and Ms. Granger here shall be my partner and I hope you know how to dance." Hermione just nods looking at her teacher. She gaze his professor looking every detail on his face 'OMG he has long eye lashes, pouty pale pink lips, dark bottomless eyes. Bad Hermione he's a teacher and he's molder that you, bad girl'. "Let's start dancing now one, two, three start follow my lead people, follow my lead." The piano just starts playing a waltz some, a melodic love song. All the students started looking at the professor how he dances. He Dance like pro, very graceful, every step was at the right place. Then he starts speaking. "Fighting your opponents is just like dancing, every step counts with grace and speed. You could not fight just pure force and power it will be your downfall. We are dancing today to show you that every move you make, once you made a mistake or just a half second distraction of enemy shall kill you."

Hermione was just staring at his professor every move he made was just like he was royalty. "Without your wands, without your magic you are useless like a fly, the enemy are not merciful or known to have mercy to their enemy or those who are against them." All the students were dancing, a beautiful sight, and harmony with both houses just this once. "We shall study tomorrow about defending yourselves without you wands. And please if you come to my classroom wear a t-shirt and jogging pants and wear some rubber shoes if you do not have one I will be I one will give you."

All the students were listening with the music playing and all. They were at peace just for this moment a simple dance and all. "There will be rules that I will give you when entering my class, but now I will give you just two first rules. Number one rule never bully your allies, cause you don't know the person you bully is the person that will save your life. Number two Never ever follow orders; a student that will not follow an order shall be punished, you know what will happen if you disobey orders and rule, people will die because of your foolishness thinking you will be a hero in the end. Remember this, a hero isn't just by saving live, bravery and honor, that is not a true hero that is just a foolish boy or girl who thinks they are superior and powerful but a true hero knows his limitations, knows the warning given and most of all a hero never thinks he is more important than the others." with a pregnant pause he continued. "And every weekend we shall have classes early morning at five am." All the students was complaining when they saw their professors eyes and says "do not disobey me; you do not want my punishment I will give you." The student when quiet, the only sounds they could hear is the music playing by the piano.

The piano stop and then the dancing giving their partner a courtesy bow. "Class dismissed. Remember what I said earlier, bravery and foolishness are almost the same thing and cunning and being tricked is another thing."

The room change is becomes the old room they first entered. Every students went out, they were hungry that and sleepy. Harry look at Hermione with a flushed look on her face and looked some other female students looking at with envy, being the first student on their class dance the very godly handsome teacher of theirs.

Harry asks Hermione. "Do you really think that his wand was made out of bones not just any bones it was human." Hermione was a deep look on her face thinking if she read something about wands. "I'm not sure Harry but I will look for that but now I think Ron is dying to eat for supper. No?" Harry and Hermione look at Ron if he was still breathing or not, but on their utterly look he look like he didn't ate any single meal for in week.

When they went to the great hall, all the students that was gossiping what happened to their classes, but the most gossip was on Professor di Angelo's. Harry heard one the older girls that what they did, he was just talking, giving rules and what not but they didn't dance or anything but he was cold just like their potion professor, Professor Snape. Harry and Hermione look confuses because Professor di Angelo was happy that time and ok that time. With a nod they will look at di Angelo's in the library.

Nico was sitting on his desk waiting for the students to get out. After that the entire ghost entered the room giving their King a bow on respect and fear. "Hello, my lord what can we help you with?" Nico gave them a glare every single one of them. "I want to you give me every information about Voldemort and Harry Potter, now!" Every ghost gave him the story of Voldemort and Harry Potter they didn't gave any lie because the ghost know that the king of ghost can detect a lie. 'I didn't train that hard for nothing' Nico thought. After he heard the important parts he needs to know, specially the Horcruxe, where they are and what they look like. Nico gave them a nod before he almost forgot," I need the house ghost now. Watch every students specially the boy Harry and his curious foolish friend and Malfoy heir. Now go."

**(pls revie and all the stuff plsss.. and thanks for the reviesw and stuffs like that and like this...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Our teacher is Bipolar.**

Nico di Angelo's first day of class was very, very annoying, with those students that was asking a teacher if they're single or not, or how many girlfriends he had. 'I think every female teenagers here are really, sexually deprive and I think the males here doesn't know how to pleasure a girl, how pity.' Nico with a deep sigh he was in his classroom, thinking a plan to eliminate Umbridge in the school, 'pff, a spy yeah right, that isn't spying, what kind of spy that shows she is a spy, I think it's just a joke that not even the Stoll brothers or any other Hermes' children gave time for it.'

As he was sitting facing a painting made by Rachel showing the children of the elder three, smiling, and a harmony of peace. As he was in deep thought he senses a presence coming in his back. Facing the intruder, it was just the pink toad Umbridge.

Standing up, he swift his wand conjuring a fluffy chair, a pink fluffy chair, making Nico to gag. With a fake smile he greeted her. "Professor Umbridge, what nice seeing you on this evening."

Umbridge returned him a sweet-gagging-fake smile to Nico, sitting down. "Good evening too Professor, what a lovely office you have, and what a nice painting you have are those your friends or a family members." Nico gave her a nod, accepting her compliment even though, he knew it was not true but nonetheless he accepted it.

"Thank you professor. You look well today. The painting was painted by my close friend a seer actually, and yes those are my cousins and the curly brown hair there is my half-sister. Ma'am do you want some tea?" Swishing his wand, the tea kettle and two tea cups.

"Yes that would be lovely, now Professor di Angelo. I would like to ask you, where did you get your education on magic and fighting, if I may ask." Giving him the sweetest smile, making her more repulsive, 'yuck' Nico's thought.

"Well you see, Professor," drinking his tea mix with nectar of course. "I was home schooled by my father and aunt, I finish my education when I was 16, after that I traveled the whole world. And of course you and the high officials and thewizengamot knows that I am the last of the di Angelo pure blood family and heir. So I could afford my expenses." Finishing his tea.

Umbridge knows that, angering an heir of an ancient and nobble house like the di Angelo's. She knew that Nico has ties upon other countries and powerful bloodlines. So she needs to make friends with him, she doesn't want an enemy that has power. "Of course, of course. But may I ask, again. Why do you not want the other wizards that you are a pureblood and an ancient and nobble one that is?" She was curios and she wants to know more, to gain power over him.

Nico inwardly smirk, she bite the bait. Nico thought,' I'm sure she will give this information on the daily prophet' "You see I do not need fame or any more attention, really I just want to teach this students that some schools never teach, I read and heard that wizard and witch craft education here are very high standard, isn't it professor." Eyebrow race, giving her a look.

Nico knew what capable of di Angelo family, all the ties and influence the family could do. And with the daily prophet's help, Voldemort would be looking for me, asking him to join him and that would be the plan b. 'PFFT, yeh right.'

Before Umbridge could ask more questions. She was cut when Nico stood. "Ma'am i think it's dinner time, it would not be nice if the staffs are not present, right?" They both went out the room. 'And I'm hungry, so much bratty students here to teach.'

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep, last night. One because of his dream and two because on his dream. He dreamed about his professor on the new subject. He'll need to talk to Ron and Hermione later he said to himself. Standing up, his left hand was sore. He's detention with Ambridge was torturous, using blood quill to right his mistake about lying that Voldemort is alive and kicking. And he needs to ask his godfather Sirius Black, about Nico di Angelo if he knew something.

Standing up, it was seven in the morning; he first wrote the letter, asking stuffs and all. Then after finish writing, he started doing what a teenager does in the morning before waking up Ron. After finishing he went to the common room, waiting for Ron and Hermion, ffter his two best friends arrive. \

He greeted them. "Good morning Hermione, Ron." He paused waiting for them to sit down on the comfy sofa. "amm -, Hermione did you found anyting about the di Angelo?" He asked

Hermione just shook her head. "I didn't found anything but the di Angelo is Italian meaning 'of the angel' but nice name actually he looks more of a sculptured god and an angel."

Ron was silent for a moment, biting his lips. Hermione and Harry notice this and asked. "Ron are you ok?" at the same time Hermione asked, demanded really. "You know something do you? Do you?"

Ron just shook his head, he couldn't tell them, it's not his place and his parents asked him not to share this, even Ginny doesn't know. "Sorry guys, but I can't tell you, even I want but I can't. I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame and defeat.

Harry and Hermione look at each other and then to Ron. With a sigh Harry just stand up. "It's 8:30 we'll finish this talk but for now I know you're hungry so am i. Hermione you coming.

The three best friends walk side by side. But Hermione thought 'I need to know!'

They went to the great hall, then they notice Professor di Angelo was wearing a blood red muscled V-neck on the inside and a black robes on the outside. Every girl were ogling him again, well except those staffs and teachers, the way he wore, he look like a bad boy, who sweeps up a girl on her feet rather that a teacher.

Even the guys was muttering themselves, whispering that they'll wear a muscled V-necks too, other students were whispering, giggling, pointing Professor di Angelo like he was an art.

After eating, Dumbledore made an announcement. "I want you to know my dear pupils that there will be a new club, created by Professor di Angelo." Sitting down.

The students were quiet, waiting for what kind of club the new Professor will make. Nico cleared his throat. "Good morning students, I want you to know that there will be a new club, Physical Training. If you're asking what will the physical training does. I'll just show you." He lifted his blood red V-neck t-shirt showing his 8 pack abs. How defined, how well sculptured, how godly he looks like.

Every girl was really drooling, wanting to touch the heavenly goodness the professor has. The male students were awe struck. Looking at the muscled stomach then looking at their, then looking at the stomach again, jealousy was eating them alive. Professor drop his t-shirt. "Now if you want to please wright your names on this paper and I will choose only 30 students both males and females only fifth grade and up. Thank you."

Everybody was whispering, and giggling. Few the girls were still on trance. The older male populations were ready to run and right their names even the females.

After the mob, Harry now wroth his name he was on the number 45. Hoping that he was one of the chosen to be on the club.

He went to class, and was ready for another day, on History of Magic and Potion. With a sigh, he was hoping and felt miserable at the same time.

The potion class and History of Magic were fine and dandy and all. It was a boring day when he remembered he had a class on Professor di Angelo with the Slytherin

When the Gryffindors and Slytherins were outside the room, they heard another piano music and it was different, the sound of the music was sad and lonely but there was still passion in there. Then the music stop and the doors burst open. The students look inside, what they see was the piano but it was painted on red. There were dummies and swords inside.

Professor looked in the students' way. "Come inside. Now all of you will get a sword."

When the students got a sword, their Professor started it. "Now, sword fighting is not, something like wands, swords are a tool, not to kill but for defense, defending yourselves and the people you love." He paused for a second and he started. "Swordplay is an art, it shows grace and rhythm. Speed and power. Attach and defense. Now I called a friend of mine or a cousin. Percy come out now" Nico called the Percy guy.

The doors burst open and a male came inside. He was as tall as their Professor, the same hair, his eyes was sea green, ever changing, and beautiful yet deadly, he was handsome, so handsome like he was made of sculpture, a model that came out in the magazines, he was wearing just a blue t-shirt, jeans and snickers, unlike their Professor Nico. Like it will drown you for a minute. The Percy guy gave an easy going wave on his hands, standing next to Nico. "Good, now Percy and I shall show you how to fight swords."

Then they, pulled out their respective sword, Percy took out a pen then turned into a sword and Nico took out his sword on his back then they duel, with swords, they were stabbing, attaching with grace and speed. Percy was in the upper hand. Every move they make, every time the two swords collide, sparks fly. Nico was in defense and Percy was the offence. Then out of nowhere Percy and Nico disarmed each other. The whole room was quiet. Then all the students applaud, they never seen such beauty on swords play ever.

Nico was still panting but said. "Thank you Percy. Hope we'll see each other's again soon. Now students attack the dummies, but use swords not wands and do not attack your fellow classmate. "

Percy looked at his watch and said. "I need to go bro, Annabeth will be looking at me. Bye cuz." With that he run out the doors and castle before he vapor travel. Nico look at his students. "Now attack until, I say so." He bark on the with a commanding voice.

"grip your swords well, don't let it fall, you are to slow, faster…" Nico commented every student, very mistakes, every wrong ways. All the students were hungry and tired.

After their class was finish. "Now drop the swords on the table. Our next class will be one on one and do not worry I have wood swords. So you could not kill your own classmates. You may go." He said with authority and command.

When everybody went to bed, their shoulders hurt, hands hurt and body hurts. Ron complained. "That was hard, is he planning on killing us or what. Ouch – ouch. "Harry gave him a look and shook his head. "Will go to Madam Pomfrey for a potion for body ache." After that they went to sleep. Remembering how the two cousins fight. 'I hope I could do that.'

**(REVIEW.. and i'll gonna correct the wring grammars and words and paragraph.) **


End file.
